


Nightmare

by skywardPeregrine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bluh bluh short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywardPeregrine/pseuds/skywardPeregrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a nightmare, Dave comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

  John woke in a cold sweat, gasping, as he usually did. He couldn't remember a time when he'd gotten a full night of uninterrupted rest. He lay there, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing. He couldn't let Dave know he was awake. It had been a bad idea to invite his best bro to sleep overnight, he was sure of it now.  _Quiet...Just go back to sleep..._ But his breathing wouldn't calm, nor his heart stop hammering.  "John?" came the query out of the darkness, and he almost swore.  It didn't sound as if Dave had just woken up.  "You all right, bro?"

  "Y-yeah," John managed.  "Just...go b-back to sleep."  There was a pause.  Then:  "Nightmares?"  John sighed.  "Dave.  Go back to sleep."  He heard sheets rustling as Dave got up.  "Wasn't sleeping.  'Sides, I'm not gonna leave a bro hanging."  John tried to protest.  "I don't need comforting, really, I—" His voice broke.  "I'm fine."  Dave slid into bed next to John and put his arms around the shorter boy.  "Like hell you are."  He paused, studying John in the faint light of the moon shining through the window.  "Were you crying?"

  "No!" John protested, burying his face in his best friend's chest.  "I just, um...poked myself in the eye.  Yeah."  Dave rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through John's hair.  Wow, soft.  "That is the worst lie I've ever heard.  Face it, Egbert, you will never be an accomplished liar."  John squirmed a little.  "Could you stop that?  It tickles!"  It took the blonde a moment to realize he was still finger-combing John's hair.  "No.  Deal with it."

  "Asshole," John muttered into Dave's shirt.  "Love you too, sweetcheeks," Dave teased.  After a few minutes John spoke up again.  "Aren't you going back to bed?  I'm fine now, honest."  Dave settled down under the blankets and tucked John's head under his chin.  "You kidding?  Air mattresses suck.  I'm staying right here.  Like an obnoxious cat you can't get rid of."  He could feel John's laugh tickle his collarbone.  When he was sure the other boy was asleep, Dave murmured, "I love you, man."

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha, wow, this was short! i dunno, i just kind of wanted to write SOMETHING about my OTP! also cuddles are my favorite thing ever, oh man. i'm not sure, but i think this counts as a drabble? yeah. i KNOW dave comforting john because of nightmares has been done before, but i'm not the most original author out there. far from it, i think, haha...welp this probably sucks ass but i hope you like it anyway!!


End file.
